The present invention relates to a device for lifting automobile doors and bumpers and holding the same in place during removal and installation. While several devices are currently used for such purposes, they are generally excessively expensive and do not provide the necessary flexibility or both. One class of such devices utilizes a lifting jack or jack for raising the door or bumper to the position where it can be bolted to the automobile. These devices are generally quite expensive and are somewhat limited in their flexibility in that they do not readily allow the automobile doors to be tilted along their horizontal axis and held in that place during installation which is necessary as such doors are not generally installed in a precisely vertical orientation. Similarly, these devices do not allow automobile bumpers to readily be tilted with respect to their vertical axis which is also necessary during installation. Accordingly, two individuals are often required to install a door or bumper when utilizing these devices.
Other devices for installing automotive doors and bumpers utilize pulling arrangements to lift and hold the bumpers in place. While such devices are generally less expensive and therefore more attractive to the smaller body shops, they also lack versitility and often do not allow the operator to position himself on the interior side of the door during installation thereby making the proper aligning of the bolt apertures extremely difficult without the aid of a second worker. In addition, such devices do not generally provide the necessary flexibility by which the door or bumper might be easily disposed and held in the proper alignment during installation.
The device of the present invention is not only of an economical construction and simple to operate, but allows a single person to both lift and maintain an automobile door or bumper in proper alignment during installation or removal. In addition, the device is so constructed such that when being used to install an automobile door, the operator can position himself on the interior side of the door where the bolt apertures are located thereby greatly facilitating installation. In addition, the present invention is easily adapted for lifting either automobile doors or bumpers thereby further increasing both the flexibility and efficiency of the device.